Pure Water's Poison
by Gothic Wolfie
Summary: Ayaka and Shuhei join Cross Academy in hopes of a more stable life, but what happens when their past follows them and people start to go missing, only to be found drained of blood rate T possibly go up AidouxOC onesided-incest, rape, course language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Knight or its characters, i only own Ayaka and Shuhei.**

**The main story with Ayaka and Shuhei, I FINALLY STARTED WRITING IT!!!!!!!! ya can all thank Stebbins Stella for this, she gave me most of teh ideas and nagged me until i actually wrote it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pure Water's Poison

Zero tapped his foot against the desk impatiently as he and Yuki stood in the Headmaster's room, Yuki looked slightly nervous as they waited for the Headmaster to come back with the newest editions to the Night Class.

"Why do blood-suckers away have to be late?" Zero said grumpily as he glared up at the clock. He looked around when Yuki didn't reply and noticed that she had picked up their files and was flicking threw them curiously.

"It says that they're twins," Yuki told him as Zero looked over her shoulder "they're travellers that have spent the last five years wandering on their own... that's weird, that's about all it says, nothing about their family or anything." Zero's eyes narrowed coldly, with vampires, this kind of lacking information often meant that they were dangerous, very dangerous. Zero clenched his fists angrily but didn't say anything.

At that moment the office door creaked open and Yuki hurriedly shoved the files back into the draw behind the desk. Headmaster Cross came dancing into the room with a big smile on his face, an expression which put Zero in an even fouler mood when he saw the creatures that entered behind the overly happy man.

The vampire that entered the room first was about the same height as Zero and also had silver hair, but that's where the resemblance ended. His obsidian black eyes scanned the room, quickly taking in and processing everything around him, a habit obviously developed out of experience, something which was also shown by the scar on the right side of his face. He was quickly followed by his twin, she was tall for a woman, not much shorter than her brother, she wore her silver hair in a lose bun with two thin plaits trailing either side of it and her bangs were held back by an emerald hair clip. Swirling black eyeliner and green eye shadow rimmed her deep dark eyes as she to scanned the room, Zero made a note that she was nowhere near as attentive to her surroundings as her brother.

"Ahh they are here! I told you they would be, you shouldn't have so little faith Yagari" Zero straighten up when his old mentor entered the room, he was slightly annoyed at himself for not expecting the vampire hunter to be there, especially with _two_ new Night Class students.

"Hmmm, makes me wonder how the old codger lasted so long" the new girl said thoughtfully, Zero clenched his fists tighter, how dare she speak to his teacher like that.

"Watch your mouth, brat" Yagari said as he walked past her, a small smile that she didn't see spread across his face as he walked towards the school guardians.

"Introductions!" The Headmaster said quickly, trying to lighten the atmosphere coming off of Zero. "This is Ayaka and Shuhei Shimizu; they have been travelling for a long time and have come to live at Cross Academy at my request. These two are the guardians of this Academy, Zero Kiryu and my darling daughter Yuki Cross."

"Nice to meet you" Shuhei said, Ayaka nodded.

"Hi" she said after a shoddily concealed nudge from her brother. Yuki smiled warmly at them while Zero just glared, Shuhei looked back at him coolly, clearly not intimidated. Ayaka, however, glared straight back at him and was about to open her mouth and say something when Yagari quickly cut her off.

"Cross, why don't you take these two to the rest of the Night Class, I want to talk with Zero and the Headmaster."

"Yuki's not going on her own with those two" Zero said immediately, he glared at Ayaka especially, he didn't like her at all and he defiantly wasn't going to trust her with Yuki's life.

"Zero stop being so rude; you're in such a foul mood today, what's the matter?" Yuki's addition to the conversation made him hesitate for a moment, giving the female vampire the perfect opening for a replying remark.

"Pretty protective boyfriend you've got there, huh Cross-san," seconds later Zero's anti-vampire gun was pointed at her head.

"Zero!"

"Kiryu please! There's no need for that!" The Headmaster tried to stand between them but Yagari held him back, giving him a look that told him that they should stay out of the situation.

"Put the toy away boy" Shuhei said quietly, stopping what was obviously going to be a long rant dead in his sister's throat. "You don't know how to use it."

"I know everything that I need to know" Zero said as he turned the gun to the taller vampire.

"Even if you did there is no need for it here" Ayaka was fighting to keep her mouth shut, so much that her face was actually starting to turn white. The starring contest didn't last long, after a few seconds Zero turned away from Shuhei's black gaze and returned his gun to its holster. "Thank you, Cross-san, I think that its best that we leave before my sister causes herself some permanent damage," he sighed when he looked at Ayaka, who was having to hold her hands over her mouth.

"R-right! This way" Yuki walked out of the room as quickly as possible, Ayaka close behind her and Shuhei following. Zero let out a deep breath as they exited the room, he could feel both adults eyes on the back of his neck, warning him not to do anything stupid again. As soon as the door was completely closed Ayaka seemed to have a vocabulary explosion.

"WHO DOES THAT SKINNY LITTLE BRAT THINK HE IS!!??!! WE ONLY JUST MET AND HE POINTS A FREAKING GUN AT OUR HEADS!!!!!!! I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE WHOS SUCH A BITCHY, MOODY, ANGRY, OVERPROTECTIVE, NEEDS FREAKING ANGER MANAGMENT..." The Headmaster put his head in his hands as Ayaka's rant continued all the way down the hall, ending in a lot of profanities that he was generally shocked that she actually knew.

"That went well" Yagari said as the she-vampire's voice faded, "better than I thought it would." Zero slammed his fist on the table angrily, sending splinters of wood into the air as it cracked in half under his fists.

"Aaahh! Not my desk again!" The Headmaster cried.

"Who. The hell. Were they?" Zero asked through gritted teeth.

"Two vampires that Kaname has asked to attend the Academy, he, Yagari and I believe that they will be strong defenders for the school, especially with there being so much shifty activity being centred around here lately." The Headmaster replied, suddenly more serious than before. Zero turned on him angrily, unable to believe that they thought that after what had happened.

"Don't worry about Ayaka-chan," Yagari said, "she thinks and she talks before she reasons, consider yourself lucky, sometimes she doesn't think she just talks."

"Now _that's_ a scary situation" the Headmaster said, shivering comically, "seriously, don't worry Kiryu, she won't hurt anyone and her little brother is there to keep her in check." Yagari threw a packet of blood tablets which Zero caught out of the air with startling speed.

"If you're so worried about Cross-san, go and follow them now, just be careful that Ayaka-chan doesn't see you, after that outburst I don't think you're exactly her favourite person at the moment." Yagari hadn't even finished speaking before Zero was out off the door and following after them.

"This is going to be interesting at least" the Headmaster sighed.

OOO

Aidou knew that he shouldn't have been sleeping, that class was going to start in a minute, but he was really too tired to care. He distantly heard the classroom door open and smiled despite himself when the scent of the woods reached his nose. Wait... how could it smell like the woods? They were inside the school. There was something else about the scent, something more familiar...

"AAAAHH! What is that She-Demon doing here!?!" Aidou shouted as he jumped out of his seat, he pointed at the silver haired she-vampire standing in the doorway; she grinned up at him and waved.

"Hey Petal-san, long time no see."

"Not long enough if you ask me!" Aidou snapped back. Ayaka's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth angrily.

"That's not very nice; you could at least act like you're happy to see me. I would personally much rather see you getting your ass kicked right out that damn window but that wouldn't be very polite would it?"

"Like you've ever been polite!" Aidou yelped as Ayaka jumped up beside him and forced him to the ground, pulling his hair.

"I'm always polite! Take that back!!!" Ayaka shouted as she dug her knee into his stomach.

"GAARH!!! YEAH! LIKE THIS IS POLITE!" Aidou snarled as he managed to roll on top of her and started pulling her hair in return. Kain sighed and rubbed his eyes, Ayaka's presence making him feel exhausted already. He jumped over their table to avoid the squabbling vampire and walked down to meet Shuhei who was still standing in the doorway, also with a tired expression on his face.

"Shuhei-san, long time no see."

"Hi Akatsuki-san, sorry about her" Shuhei replied as he waved at his sister.

"Aidou-sempei! Ayaka-sempei! Please stop!" Yuki shouted as she entered the room a desperate expression on her face; she looked relieved when Kaname entered behind her.

"That is enough you two" both stopped fighting instantly when Kaname started talking, Ayaka with an openly annoyed expression on her face.

"Kaname-sama! She started it!" Aidou said childishly, pointing at Ayaka, who he was sitting on top of.

"Oh so mature" she replied sarcastically as she pulled back her leg and kicked him off of her, sending him flying across the room. Shuhei was beside his sister in an instant, holding the back of her uniform as she tried desperately to reach the other vampire.

"Please Onee-chan calm down. I can't believe that the first day we are here you manage to cause two fights in less than an hour."

"It's not my fault" Ayaka pouted at her brother as she crossed her arms, "they both started it."

"Shimizu-san" Kaname continued as he turned to her, "you and your brother are here at my request; I would appreciate it if you didn't cause too many fights with your class mates." Ayaka glared at the pure-blood and Shuhei tightened his grip on her; that was a fight he definitely was not in the mood to break up.

"Of cause Kuran-san," she said eventually through gritted teeth. Kaname sent Yuki of to see to her other duties then made his way across the classroom.

"Shimizu-san," he addressed Shuhei as he walked past, "I would like to speak to you later."

OOO

"What did you want to see me about Kuran-san?" Shuhei asked as the last of the Night Class left the classroom and returned to the Moon Dorm.

"I was wondering, if you would be able to keep closer control of your sister" Kaname replied smoothly. Shuhei's eyes narrowed and his voice came deceptively calm.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean."

"I asked you two to come here to help protect Yuki Cross, something that would not be easy if Ayaka causes fights with the likes of Zero Kiryu. Events like that would easily draw the attention and the curiosity of the Day Class, something that we would all rather avoid." Kaname turned to Shuhei as he finished, he met the vampires gaze, trying to stare him down.

"My older sister is loose cannon" Shuhei replied smoothly "you expect me to be able to keep a full check on her?" Kaname broke the eye contact first and turned to stare out of the window.

"Just make sure that she doesn't cause too much trouble."Shuhei turned and walked out of the room, when the door was firmly shut behind him he took a deep breath to steady himself and calm his barely concealed anger.

"It's not smart to sneak up on a vampire" Shuhei said as he turned to face the corner, "come out." Zero stepped out of the corridor and turned to face the vampire, as usual the expression on his face was not happy. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" Zero replied, meeting and holding the older vampire's gaze. Shuhei gave him credit for it, there weren't many who could look him in the eye.

"Please be patient with my sister" he said after a moment's pause, "she finds it difficult settling into new situations, for obvious reasons, just give her some time and she'll calm down." Zero didn't say anything; Shuhei sighed and continued as he walked past, "you have my word that neither I nor my sister have any intentions of harming anyone here."

Zero loosened his grip on his weapon as the new vampire walked, he didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he could hold this one to his word. He glanced at the door to the classroom before turning and walking away, time for his own classes to start.

* * *

**Aidou and Ayaka's fight was so fun ta write.**

**U no the drill, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight or its characters, i only own Ayaka, Shuhei, Ragan and the random minor characters that will probably be killed off within sentences of being introduced lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"She's like a bottomless pit" Kain said with a classic WTF expression on his face as all of the food set out on the tables quickly disappeared.

"Is she even chewing that?" Aidou asked, astounded.

"My sister doesn't eat food, she inhales it" Shuhei replied casually as he took a bite out of his own sandwich.

"I disagree strongly with that" Ayaka said as she threw herself down on the sofa next to her brother. "If I inhaled it how would it get to my stomach?"

"No doubt you'd find a way" Shuhei answered as his sister jammed another sandwich into her mouth.

"I wonder how she can eat all of that and not gain any weight" Aidou whispered to his cousin. He yelped as Ayaka kicked him out of his seat and over the back of the furniture onto the floor.

"I heard that baka" she said as she stood over him. He rolled out of the way before she could hit him again and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell's wrong with you? All I did was ask my cousin a question!"

"If it was such an innocent question why did you have to whisper it?!" Ayaka shouted back.

"Because you didn't need to hear it!"

"Do you know where you're staying?" Kain asked Shusei, ignoring the shouting behind them.

"I think Kuran said that I was moving in with you and Hanabusa-san, while Ayaka is going with someone called Rima, please tell me that's not going to be a disaster waiting to happen," Shuhei said , he threw his sister an annoyed look as a ham sandwich splattered against the back of sofa right next to his head.

"It should be okay" Kain said as he moved as far away from the argument as posible, "Rima pretty much keeps to herself; just be thankful that she's not sharing with..."

"Will you two just shut up?!!! I'm trying to get some sleep!!!"

"...Ruka" Kain finished as the mentioned she-vampire came storming into the room.

"What the hell?! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Ayaka turned on her instantly, when she started an argument it was hard for her to stop, so when she was finished with one person she often turned to another.

"That is enough" Ruka stopped her reply immediately as Kaname walked in behind her, "perhaps it would be best if you all went to bed now." Ruka nodded meekly and walked back the way she had come, not before throwing Ayaka a dark look. Kain sighed and got to his feet, Aido followed his cousin quickly out of the room, but not before hesitating a moment as he looked quickly between Ayaka and Kaname.

"Ayaka" Shuhei said when his sister refused to move, she hissed threateningly at the pureblood before turning on her heels and stomping after the others.

"Shimizu-san, did you already forget that conversation we had less than an hour ago?" Kaname asked calmly as Shuhei turned to leave for his room.

"I did not forget, if I stopped all of Ayaka's arguments in the beginning then later they would be even worse, its best if she gets it all out early. It won't take her long to settle in."

"I told you to keep her in check" Kaname replied coldly, anyone that walked into the room at that moment would have been rendered breathless by the atmosphere coming off of the powerful vampires.

"She has done nothing to disturb the day class; besides, neither of us take kindly to being bullied by the likes of you purebloods," Shuhei's sentence finished in a growl as he started down the other vampire.

"Watch yourself, Shuhei Shimizu-san, you may be nearly as powerful as a pureblood on your own, but unlike me the only ally that you have behind you is your sister." Without another word Kaname walked out of the room; Shuhei waited until he was completely alone before he turned and leapt out of one of the open windows and into the trees next to it. He scrambled down the canopy and settled on one of the lower branches. He rested his head against the trunk and breathed out through his teeth; it had been a long time since they had seen each other, and the time space had made Shuhei forget how much that particular pureblood pissed him off.

"I've got to be more careful" he said to himself quietly.

"Do you think any of them will still be awake Mimi?"

"I don't know but it's worth checking, this is the best time to take the photos, those prefects won't be expecting anyone around at this time in the morning." Shuhei frowned as he peered through the thin leaves. The two day class girls were sitting against the tree right beneath him, completely oblivious to his presence.

"OUCH!" One of the girls yelped as she brushed her hand against the ground.

"What's wrong Aiko?" Mimi asked as she leaned over to help.

"There must be some glass or something in the leaves" the injured girl replied as she held up a bleeding finger.

"_Damn it, I'd better get out of here"_ Shuhei rose quietly to his feet as the scent of the girl's blood reached his nose. He was about to leap to the next tree when there was a stabbing pain in his chest; he snarled and instead of leaping away he tumbled backwards off of the branch, landing millimetres away from the bleeding girl.

"Oh my God!" Both girls shouted as they sat and starred at the silver hair eighteen year old quivering on the ground beside them. "H-hey? Are you okay?" The braver girl, the one called Mimi, asked tentatively as Shuhei started breathing harshly. Before he could reply he choked and retched violently. The two girls started to back away fearfully as crimson blood splattered across the leaves, adding to the orange and yellow of the early fallen leaves. He clutched his chest painfully as he continued to cough up blood, he grabbed his hair and turned his face away as the smell of the girls blood came to him, even stronger than before.

"Get... Away..." He hissed as he tried to crawl away from them. "G-get Kaien... sama..."

"W-wh-who?"

"Headmaster... Cross..." He heard the girls sprinting away, taking the scent of blood with them. Carefully he tried to reach in his pocket, but before his hand was half way there he coughed violently, coating his white uniform in red blood. He wasn't sure how long he sat there with a piercing pain in his chest, but after what felt like years he heard Cross run up and kneel down beside him, ignoring the blood as he held Shuhei's shoulder.

"Shuhei-kun! That medicine of yours, where is it!?"

"P-po-pocket..." Shuhei coughed weakly as Cross reached into the pocket of the vampire's once white blazer and pulled out a vial of blue liquid. Shuhei grabbed it and drank the contents as quickly as possible, ignoring the vile taste as the pain in his chest receded. Cross helped him shakily to his feet, the older man pulled Shuhei's arm over his shoulders and supported his weight as he lead him through the school, taking hidden routes so as to avoid alarming the day class students.

"What on earth possessed you to fall out of a tree right in front of a couple of day class students?!" Cross asked half an hour later as he and Yagari sat in the Headmaster's office, facing the young vampire who even after drinking two cups of water with blood tablets still looked anything but healthy.

"Sorry about that, next time I'll jump down gracefully and announce myself before I start dying on the ground shall I?" Shuhei replied in a bout of sarcasm that was proof that he was Ayaka's twin after all.

"I'd forgotten how grumpy you get after you have one of those coughing fits" Cross replied as Yagari passed him another glass of water. Shuhei drank all of it before he started talking again.

"Did any of the other vampires notice?" He asked.

"No, those spells that block the scent are still working wonders" Yagari replied, "don't worry about those girls either, we've already erased their memories." Shuhei sighed in relief and stood up.

"I'm going to go back now."

"Shuhei-kun" Yargari said, Shuhei turned towards him, "how long are you going to keep this from Ayaka-chan?"

"Toga-sama, please don't tell her, I don't want her to know." Without another word Shuhei left the room.

OOO

"Err, hi" Ayaka said as she walked into the room and towards the empty bed that was obviously meant for her, "I'm Ayaka."

"Rima." Her roommate stayed quiet as Ayaka started unpacking the little luggage that she had and placing it around her side of the room. Something that she was thankful for, she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Do you like Aido?" Ayaka nearly fell over at the unexpected question.

"Wh-what?!! NO! He's a stubborn, rude, impolite, bratty, handsome..."

"Handsome?" Rima asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Huh? N-no! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!" Ayaka turned away as her face turned bright pink, maybe this wouldn't go so well after all.

OOO

The town was busy with late afternoon workers as Mimi walked down the path, the angry expression on her face deterring any passersby from asking her what she was doing.

"Damn that Aiko, I help her sneak out of the school so that she can go to that shop she won't shut up about and she bloody ditches me!" Mimi stopped and looked around uncertainly, it took her a moment to realise that she had left the town centre behind and was completely lost. "Of all the thing to happen!" She turned down one of the dark alleys and saw a shop that she recognised at the other end. Feeling relieved she quickly started down the narrow path.

"Hello" the narrow alley was blocked as a figure stepped in front of her, stopping her progress. "You don't want to go that way" the man said as he tilted his head behind him, "not exactly the safest part of town."

"Oh right, thanks" Mimi turned and walked away, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"Are you lost?"

"No!" Mimi practically jumped out of her skin as the man appeared behind her. "Yes" she said as she looked into his crystal white eyes. "Do you know the way back?"

"Of course" the man said as he put his hand on her back and lead her deeper into the darkening town, "I know this place like the back of my hand. What's your name?"

"Mimi, what's yours?"

"Mimi? That's an unusual name."

"Well I didn't pick it" Mimi huffed as she stormed ahead.

"Wait! I'm sorry" the man said apologetically as he caught up to her. "That was rude of me. My name is Ragan."

"That's a weird name" Mimi replied. Ragan laughed; even to her human nose the scent of blood was powerful as Mimi walked past another tiny black alley. "Oh my god! We have to call for help!" Mimi cried. She gagged reflexively when she saw the mess lying on the ground in front of her; a pale, mangled hand twitched as Aiko lifted her savaged head weakly and called out.

"Mimi?"

"Your friend didn't taste very nice" Mimi turned around slowly and found herself face to face with Ragan, "I got really pissed off by that so I decided to have some fun instead. I didn't think that taking her at all would bring another human to walk right into me." Mimi backed into the wall as he walked towards her.

"M-m-monster..."

"Hmm, you could say that" Ragan said as he pressed himself against her, Mimi tried to run, but she was caught by his eyes which had started to glow bright red, she couldn't move. "You do smell delicious" he breathed in her ear, her eyes widened in terror when she felt fangs brush against her neck.

"Let go!" She shouted as he wrapped one arm around her waist, her shouting was cut off when he covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Quiet" he said smoothly, "I don't want to be interrupted." She jerked violently as he sank his fangs into her neck, she whimpered as she felt blood run down her neck.

"Stop..."

OOO

Ragan licked his lips as the girl's body slumped to the floor, the only way she was ever getting up again was if there was a powerful necromancer in the area, which he doubted, those creatures were pretty much extinct now.

"Mimi..." Ragan turned back to the other girl, despite her body being ripped to shreds she was still trying desperately to reach her friend. "Mimi..."

"Shut up!" Ragan snarled as he lifted his foot and brought it down on the girls head, smashing her skull and snuffing out her life like putting out a candle. "Huh?" One of the girl's memories caught the vampire's attention immediately; a silver hair teenager falling out of a tree and coughing up blood all over the ground.

"Well, that's good news" Ragan smirked as more figures appeared out of the shadows around him, his loyal servants answering his summons. "We've found them."

* * *

**What does Ragan have ta do with the twins... u'll have ta wait and see mwhahahaaaaaaaa lol.**

**Thanks 4 ur help with the names n stuff Stebbins Stella (i have to write that or she'll nag at me aaaalll day at school)**

**Does it say much about my mental health when i say that Ragan killing the two girls was the funnest and easiest part of this chapter to write?**

**Stebbins: i think that it means your a psychotic nutcase.**

**Me: but we knew that already!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, i only own Ayaka, Shuhei, Ragan and Daisuke.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is a whole new level of disturbing" Shuhei said as the night class walked out of the moon dorm to be greeted by a horde of girls. Ayaka yawned loudly, she hated being up so early.

"New level of annoying is more like it" she said as all of the humans' eyes turned to the new students. Ayaka's eye twitched angrily when she saw a big group of them crowding around Aido.

"You're not going to convince anyone that you don't like him if you make it so obvious that you're jealous" Shuhei said as he looked uninterestedly at a small group of girls that were looking at him and whispering.

"I don't have to convince anyone because I don't like him and I'm NOT jealous."

"Don't try to hide things from me Onee-chan, we've known each other since before we were born," Shuhei replied matter-of-factly. "I can read you like a book, and you couldn't be more jealous if you tried." Ayaka glared at him angrily before charging ahead of the other vampires; she slowed to a stop when she noticed that some of the girls where pointing at her and whispering, as she turned towards them she was surprised to see that Yuki had been trapped underneath them as she tried to maintain order. Ayaka looked at the girls and pointed at Yuki but they just continued to whisper.

"If you have something to say to me say it to face! Plus, get off of Cross-san you're crushing her you damn idiots!" The group of girls backed away after Ayaka's outburst, one of them, obviously the ring leader, laughed nervously.

"I think we were right, they are related to Kiryu." The group turned and ran as Ayaka launched at them; they were saved from an attack as Shuhei caught the back of her uniform just in time.

"Let me at them!!!" She shouted.

"Let's go" Shuhei replied as he lead her away towards the classroom.

"C'mon Shuhei! All I wanted to do was teach them a lesson!"

"The day students have finished their classes for today" Shuhei replied smoothly.

"Smart ass" Ayaka grumbled grumpily as they entered the classroom. Yagari looked up and smirked as they took their seats, "You could have warned us about that!" Ayaka snapped at him. Yagari just shrugged.

"I don't like vampires, why should I warn you? Besides, I knew it would be funny."

"Hilarious" Shuhei said as he stifled a yawn; gradually the rest of the vampires entered the room. Shuhei looked at the teacher out of the corner of his eye, he knew that it must have been uncomfortable being surrounded by vampires who would more than gladly rip his head off, but all Yagari did was write the date on the black board and start the class.

OOO

Ayaka looked at the F printed across the top of her maths paper and sighed; she had thought that she had the hang of maths by now, obviously not.

"I think you need a tutor" Shuhei said as he looked at her results.

"Urgh, what's the point? Maybe I'm just not meant to understand this maths stuff" Ayaka put her head on the table and put her hands on the back of her head. "Who would teach me anyway?" Ayaka asked without lifting her head. Shuhei looked around the room thoughtfully and smiled when his eyes fell on the perfect person.

"Why don't you get Hanabusa-san to tutor you in maths Ayaka?" He said loudly so that all of the vampires in the room could hear.

"NO WAY!" Both Ayaka and Aido stood up and shouted at once, both glaring daggers at Shuhei as he sat smugly in his seat.

"Aido" Kaname said from the corner.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" Aido replied instantly.

"Teach Ayaka maths" the pureblood ordered him. Ayaka glared at her brother all the way through the rest of the night, when the last bell went Shuhei was the first out of the door; he turned and smiled at Ayaka before making a very hasty retreat towards the moon dorm and his fairly safe bedroom.

OOO

"You're late" Aido snapped as Ayaka walked into the common room, "how am I supposed to tutor you if you don't even show up on time? Where were you!"

"Eating dinner like any sane person would" Ayaka snapped back.

"Everyone else finished ages ago! What were you doing, clearing out the kitchen?!"

"Possibly" Ayaka replied; the vampires that had remained in the common room were quickly making a swift exit.

"Grr, just sit down! The sooner you do that the sooner we can get this over with" Aido said as he pointed at the seat next to him.

"I want to be here less than you do" Ayaka grumbled as she sat beside him, she looked apprehensively at the pile of number covered paper sitting on the table in front of them.

"Just pay attention. Do you know how to do trigonometry?"

"..."

"Pythagoras?"

"..."

"Circle theorem?"

"..."

"Algebra?"

"..."

"... What's one plus one?"

"I'm not a complete idiot you asshole!" Ayaka shouted as she grabbed one of the cushions and threw it into Aido's face.

"I'm going to kill Shuhei! Wait 'til I get my hands on him" Aido mumbled as he grabbed the cushion and threw it back to its original place, "this is going to take a while" he continued gloomily as he scratched the back of his head. Ayaka crossed her arms and looked at the pile of papers determinedly.

"C'mon, like you said, the sooner we get this over with the better" she said as she grabbed the first sheet off the top of the pile. Ayaka had to admit that he was a good teacher, it took three hours but by the end of that time she pretty much understood everything that he had listed before. Ayaka stretched and yawned loudly; she grumbled incoherently as she looked at the amount of work that was still evident by the size of the pile. "Can we stop now? I'm exhausted" she said as she yawned again.

"C'mon just this last thing and we can both go to bed" Aido replied as he yawned to, "okay the first thing you do is label the sides of the triangle and..." Aido stopped as a weight fell on his shoulder, looking down he saw that Ayaka had slumped against him with her head resting against his neck. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing evenly, Aido's eyelids became heavy as he looked at her, moments later he to fell asleep.

OOO

He wasn't sure how long he had slept for but when Aido opened his eyes again he reasoned that it must have been at least a couple of hours. Realising that he had fallen asleep on the sofa he tried to move but was stopped by a weight pressed against him. Ayaka had curled up and was resting with half her body across his legs and she was using his stomach as a pillow.

Aido tentatively put his hand on her hand, he smiled as he ran his fingers through her silver hair, he knew that the only chance he would get to show his feelings like this was when she was asleep. He was amazed by how peaceful she looked, like she had completely forgotten her worries. She shifted and sat up sleepily, she breathed in sharply when she opened her eyes and found that her face was millimetres from Aido's.

"Aaaaaaah!" Ayaka cried out as she moved backwards and ended up tumbling off of the sofa to the floor, "Petal-san what the hell?!!" Aido just blinked at her as her face turned bright red. She got to her feet and brushed herself off before turning to walk out of the room, "I'm, uhh, going to go to bed." Aido watched her as she walked away, he was captivated by the way that the sunlight streaming through the curtains glowed off of her hair and by her scent, it reminded him of the woods that they had explored when they were younger. He looked at the pile of maths papers that had been abandoned on the table and sighed, this job was going to take a long time; but now he wasn't sure that he wanted to kill Shuhei anymore, not too much at least.

OOO

The wind whispered through the dark trees as Daisuke watched the night class through the leaves; he wasn't worried about the pureblood, he was confident that none of the vampire would ever know that he was there. The wind caught his light brown hair and whipped it into his face, without uttering a sound he took one of the bands off of his wrist and tied the locks back in a loose ponytail; his bright blue eye narrowed when he saw two familiar faces appear in the window. The leaves rustled noisily as the branch beside him sagged.

The new vampire choked as Daisuke gripped his throat.

"What?" Daisuke asked harshly. The vampire cringed as Daisuke glared at him, the idiot could have easily given him away.

"R-R-Ragan-sama wants to see you" the man gasped as Daisuke released him; he got shakily to his feet and bowed, trying to ward off another attack.

"Fine" Daisuke said as a smile spread across his face, "I have good news for Ragan-sama anyway, did he send you to make sure I don't dawdle?" The vampire nodded mutely and bowed again before turning and darting through the trees, Daisuke close on his heels.

The mansion was a mile north of the town; it was pretty modest as far as mansions go, but Daisuke new that there was a huge garden at the back with such a wide range of flowers and plants that it could put every florist within miles out of business, well, that's what it had looked like in the past anyway. He had been disappointed when he and Ragan had returned to this place a couple of months ago and found that all of the plants had long since withered and died. The house was surrounded by a thick belt of trees that prevented intruders from entering willingly, a feature that was perfect for their plans to go ahead. Daisuke thought of the ones that their plans revolved around and smirked at the irony of the location that they had chosen for their main base.

"I come with great tidings Ragan-sama!" Daisuke said dramatically as he entered the main room, the messenger walked nervously behind him. "They are most definitely at that school!"

"I see, thank you for confirming that for me Daisuke" Ragan said as he walked across the room and placed his hand on the man's shoulder in a surprising show of affection, "now I can start with the first stage of the plan... when was the last time you had a meal Daisuke? You seem a lot paler than usual." Ragan turned his white eyes on the messenger who bowed nervously and began to back out of the room.

"Ragan-sama has not given you permission to leave" Daisuke said as he appeared behind the man and gripped both of his arms, holding him in place.

"You can have that one if you wish Daisuke, it will save you having to go out hunting. I don't care if you drink him dry, he's expendable."

"What! Ragan-sama! Y-y-you can't m-m-mean that!" The man tried to struggle but Daisuke's grip was like iron.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked as he moved his face closer to the man's neck.

"Doesn't it make sense to sacrifice a mere pawn in order to make sure that my knight is in good condition?" Ragan replied as he settled cross-legged into one of the room's many armchairs.

"NO!!! PLEASE!!!!! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO Y..." The man gagged as Daisuke's fangs sank into his neck; he struggled weakly for a few seconds before going limp, completely paralysed by the more powerful vampire. When Daisuke finished he looked up to see Ragan sitting with his eyes closed, he was clearly in a trance. Daisuke threw the dead vampire's disintegrating body aside and sat at the base of the armchair, completely on guard. He was more than willing to give anything to protect his pureblood master.

OOO

_The walls of the living room were covered with blood; it shone as the moon's light reflected off of it. Ayaka stiffened as a shadow loomed over her, blocking out the moon's light and turning the blood pitch black. She tried to turn but she couldn't move. She hissed threateningly when cold arms wrapped around her._

"_How have you been Ayaka?"_

"_Get off of me Ragan."_

"_Why should I?" He breathed in her ear, "we haven't seen each other in so long, I thought that you would be happy to see me."She trembled when he licked her neck, "I know I'm happy to see you."_

"_Get off" Ayaka whispered, she felt a bead of blood roll down her neck as one of his fangs grazed her. "Get off, get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!!!" Ragan grunted as her elbow rammed into his stomach, there was a blinding white light..._

Ayaka sat bolt up in bed, gasping heavily.

"It was just a dream, a dream, a dream..." She raised her hand to her neck and choked when it came away wet; her eyes widened when she saw the traces of red blood on her fingers. "Oh God", she clasped her hand over her mouth and race towards the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet in time. She was trembling uncontrollably when there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up, she retched again but nothing happened. "He's not here; it's just one of his stupid pureblood powers."

She could barely stay on her feet from trembling as she picked up a jacket from beside her bed and exited the room, thankful that she had managed not to panic and disturb Rima. It took her a short time of searching before she found it, but the moment that she entered the music room she felt calmer; she quickly made her way over to the piano. She looked at her shaking hands and started to doubt that she would be able to play at all, but as soon as she had played a few chords her hands steadied. She played the first song that came into her head, she sighed at the irony of it, "Whispers in the Dark" was a more than appropriate title for what she had just experienced.

She played the song all the way through, when it was finished she smoothly played into the next one.

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight."

Singing made her feel even better, it wasn't long until she completely lost herself in the music, she didn't realise how long she had been sitting there until Shuhei stuck his head in the doorway to tell her that breakfast was ready.

"Are you okay?" Shuhei asked as she closed the cover over the keys and walked towards him, "Rima said that it smelt like sick in your bathroom this morning."

"Don't worry I'm fine" Ayaka said as she walked past him, "let's just go and get some food, I'm starving."

OOO

"There will be no lessons for the night class tonight" Cross said as the twins entered the packed common room, "two of the day class students have completely disappeared, I'm afraid that they may have been taken by a vampire."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Kaname asked from the corner.

"We have no physical proof, just a feeling. I would like to ask the night class to go out to the town and search for the girls, if we are lucky they'll be alive. If not..." Cross didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Why should we give up our time to look for some humans that have gotten themselves lost just because you have a bad feeling about it?" The young vampire that had spoken made a big effort not to look the pureblood in the eye; however, he made the much bigger mistake of looking towards Shuhei instead.

"It is good enough for everyone here, if you don't like the situation then I suggest that you leave" the vampire cringed away from Shuhei's black gaze, completely caught off guard.

"Shimizu-san." Shuhei turned his gaze on Kaname.

"Damn vampires, always squabbling" Yagari said from beside Cross, "here's the plan; we will all split into teams of four and each team will scout different areas of the town, one of us is bound to find them."

OOO

"Do you think we'll find them?" Kain asked as the four of them walked down the deserted streets, searching all of the alleys that they passed for traces of the two girls. Aido shrugged at the question.

"We haven't found anything so far, but maybe one of the other teams has had more luck." They stopped as Shuhei turned to search down an extra narrow alley. Aido took the pause as a chance to look at Ayaka, he was slightly concerned to see that she looked really pale, it was then that he noticed that she hadn't been acting herself all night.

"Ayaka..."

"I'm fine!" She snapped in reply to Aido's concern. Both Aido and Kain looked at her in surprise as she stormed ahead and turned down the next alley. She didn't stop when she reached the other end of the path but just kept walking, leaving the rest of her group far behind.

Ayaka wasn't sure why she had snapped at him like that and she hated it, she had a feeling that it had to do with that dream, though she was sure it was far too vivid to be just a dream, the blood was proof of that. Ayaka was nearly knocked over as the smell of blood and death hit her.

The two girls' bodies had been ripped to shreds, their faces practically beyond recognition. One of them had been completely drained of blood; Ayaka didn't need to move any closer to feel the power of the pureblood that had killed them that still hovered around the bodies.

"_Good evening Ayaka-sama."_ Ayaka had her weapon out in seconds, the short bar extended into a long jewel encrusted staff which was ended in a sickle shaped scythe. _"Please, put your Venom Moon Scythe away, I do not intend to fight you."_

"Cut the crap Daisuke" Ayaka snapped as her eyes searched the shadows, desperately trying to find his location. "What do you want?"

"_I am here to deliver a message, since you were so rude to Ragan-sama when he tried to talk to you he sent me as his backup plan."_ Ayaka froze with fear, it hadn't been a dream. _"Your silence tells me that you have been trying to deny the obvious; he told me to tell you that he knows where you are, and that he's still waiting for you to come to him."_

"You can go back and tell him to stick his proposal up his ass," Ayaka hissed, "it's just not right."

"_What do you mean? It's not unusually for pureblood siblings to marry, it's what keeps the blood lines so strong," _Daisuke replied.

"There's a lot of things not right with it, first and foremost the fact that I'm not a damn pureblood."

"_That doesn't matter, Ragan-sama told me to tell you that he will have you in the end, one way or another."_ Ayaka swung her scythe around as a shape loomed out of the shadows.

"Calm down Ayaka-chan!" Yagari said as he blocked the blade with his gun.

"Toga-sama!" Ayaka looked around wildly but found no signs of Daisuke anywhere, that was when she remembered his special ability, he could have been sitting on the roof five buildings away and still be able to communicate telepathically with her with ease.

"It's him isn't it?" Yagari was standing over the bodies, looking down at them sadly.

"Who?" Ayaka answered. Yagari looked up at her sharply.

"Don't start tha-"

"Look out!" Ayaka shouted as a shadow dethatched itself from the wall and pounced down over his head. The level E vampire screeched as the ice shard ripped through its body, it turned to dust before it even hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Aido shouted as he, Kain and Shuhei ran towards them.

"Fine" both Ayaka and Yagari replied as the vampires came level with them. Shuhei stopped when he saw the girls lying in the alley.

"Are they...?"

"Yes" Yagari answered his question, the other three vampires glanced between the two of the, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. "You three go and find Headmaster Cross" Yagari continued, "Shuhei and I will stay and guard them."

"He knows that we're here" Shuhei said when the others were out of hearing distance, "I can still smell him."

"We have to find where he's hiding, we may have to get the Hunters involved" Yagari said.

"No, this has nothing to do with them, besides they wouldn't find him; I, Ayaka and Ragan all share our mother's uncanny ability of evasiveness," Yagari started to reply but Shuhei talked over him. "I'll end this, there's no running away this time. This time, one of us dies."

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark is by Skillet**

**Breaking the Habit is by Linkin park**

**ooo**

**Is it just me or have Shuhei and Kaname started to develope a dominance battle thing here o.0 huh, i hadn't planned for that to happen but i kinda like the idea lol.**

**Awww poor Aido having to try and teach Ayaka maths, mwahaha that Shuhei can be a devious bastard when he wants to be lol.**

**And we finally get to meet Ragan's right hand man Daisuke, say hi to the people Daisuke!**

**Daisuke: Hey!**

**Yes Ragan is a pureblood and yes, he is Ayaka and Shuhei's half brother, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun, i would say more about it but that would be spoilers mwhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! **

**There's finally gunna be a bit more Aido x Ayaka luv in the next chapter so please review or it wont happen cause i'm just an evil be ach like that lol.**

**Stebbins Stella: AHEM!!!!**

**oh yeah... n this wierd person helped me with the story line n stuff... okay pls review people! at least one review or no update!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, i only own Ayaka, Shuhei, Daisuke and Ragan**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So the answer's five right?"

"No, it's four."

"...Oh."

"Okay, that's it Ayaka" Aido said as he got to his feet angrily, ignoring the papers that he sent scattering to the floor. "What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself all week! Did something happen?" When she didn't reply he put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the face, "Ayaka?"

"It's none of your business!" Ayaka snapped as she slapped his hand away, "I can deal with it myself!"

"Well you obviously can't!" Aido snapped back, "If you were dealing with it you would be acting like normal, instead you've barely said one word to anyone, even Shuhei! Just talk to me Ayaka!"

"I already told you that it's none of your business!" Ayaka snarled as she surged to her feet, turning on her heels she stormed angrily out of the room. Aido waited a moment before following her; he knew where she was going without having to see her. He was halfway down the corridor when music started flowing out of the music room. He left her to play and calm down for a bit, there was no point in trying to talk to her at all when she was in a state like that.

"How long are you just going to stand there?" Ayaka asked as she finished one song and moved onto another.

"Until you've calmed down" Aido replied.

"Since when has the word calm ever been associated with me, I'm not Shuhei you know." Aido smiled, that sounded much more like her. Aido walked into the room and sat down on the bench beside her, he watched amazed as her hands moved fluidly over the keys. He wasn't going to ask her to talk to him again; he knew that she and Shuhei both had always been the kind of people who kept everything bottled up inside them.

"I keep having dreams," she said without missing a single note on the piano, "about my past, it's got me pretty on edge, sorry..." Aido stared at her, without thinking he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her. She paused in the middle of her song, completely confused on what she should do. After a long moment she started playing again, relaxing into his arms as she regained the rhythm of the song. Aido sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as her hands moved skilfully over the piano keys.

"My families having a party next week," Aido said.

"They are?" Ayaka asked as she turned her head slightly.

"_No chickening out!"_ Aido thought frantically as he hesitated, _"ask her!"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Huh?" Ayaka replied, she turned to face him, forcing him to release her so that they could sit face to face. Ayaka was amazed to find that it disappointed her greatly. "Di-did you just say what I think you said?"

"What did you think I said?" Aido asked sheepishly; Ayaka's cheeks burned bright pink as she replied.

"It sounded like you were asking me on a date."

"So... What's your answer?" Ayaka hesitated a moment before leaning forwards and hugging him in reply.

"Did you really think that I would let you go on your own Petal-kun?" Aido returned her embrace and sighed in relief, glad that he had finally asked her the question that had been nagging at him for months.

OOO

"_What do you want Shuhei?" Shuhei's eyes narrowed as the tall vampire materialised in the middle of the blood drenched living room, his golden hair and white eyes skilfully masked the slight resemblance between the two half-brothers._

"_You like it?" Ragan asked as he spread his hands out, indicating the room in general. "I thought it was more than appropriate, I hope you appreciate the effort that I am putting in to make you feel comfortable."_

"_Don't you mean uncomfortable?" Shuhei asked evenly._

"_Hmm, that's almost exactly what Ayaka said, except her version contained a lot of words that are not suitable to be repeated."Ragan slung himself casually into one of the many armchairs scattered across the room, sitting with his legs dangling over the arm of the chair and his hands resting behind his head."Now what do you want, little brother?"_

"_I want you to leave Ayaka alone."_

"_Oh?" Ragan swung his legs around so that he was sitting facing Shuhei properly; he smirked as he held the silver haired vampires gaze. "Why should I do that? You have no right to tell me to stop seeing my future bride."_

"_Answer a question for me Ragan, in these dreams; have you drunk my sister's blood?" Shuhei bared his teeth angrily as Ragan's smirk widened._

"_You would know if I had, because you wouldn't be standing there talking to me right now, you would be dead. The main problem with this power of mine is that I can get injured to, and I must admit Ayaka sure lives up to the rumours about her fighting ability. I wonder if the same can be said about her brother."_

"_Why have you convinced yourself that she is going to be your bride?" Shuhei asked suddenly, "you can't be interested in continuing your pureblood line, since she is not a pureblood. So what is it that you want with her?"_

"_I love her" Ragan said quietly, his tone became darker as he got back to his feet; he stood a couple of inches taller than Shuhei. "She is one of the only things that I have left in this world."_

"_Then why are you trying to destroy her?" Shuhei growled as he stepped forwards threateningly._

"_I'M NOT!!!" Ragan snarled as he brought his hand down on the back of the chair, splitting it in two. "All I'm trying to do is make her realise how much she wants me to."_

"_Haven't you been reading the messages Ragan? She wants you to leave her alone, the only reason that she would want you is so that she could kill you herself." Ragan roared with rage as he raised his fist above his head. "You can't hurt me here" Shuhei told him evenly, "you may have a remarkable amount of control but this is my dream, I am the ultimate master of his world." Ragan snarled and lunged for Shuhei's face. There was a blinding white light as Shuhei ended the dream abruptly..._

Shuhei sat up in bed sharply, instinctively blocking an attack that would never reach him. He put his head in his hands and concentrated on breathing evenly and calming himself down. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid, he knew that provoking the pureblood was the worst possible thing that he could have done, but he went ahead and did it anyway.

"I just did everything that she warned me never to do" Shuhei said quietly to himself as he kicked off the covers and clambered out of his bed, going for a walk would help clear his head. He turned down the corridor and followed the sound of the music; he needed to make sure that his sister was okay.

When he reached the music room the door had been left slightly ajar, looking in he was surprised to see Ayaka sitting in Aido's arms, playing the piano as if the scenario was the most natural thing in the world. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the window quickly and only just glimpsed a shift in the leaves as a figure darted away through the trees.

OOO

The ball room in the Aido's mansion was packed full with noble vampires all standing in pairs or small groups, dancing and swaying in time to the music. Aido and Kain stood by one of walls; Kain looked slightly bored as he scanned the room while Aido shifted nervously beside him.

"Are they here yet?" Aido asked for the hundredth time.

"Not that I can see" Kain replied once again. Being taller than his cousin Kain was the first one to see the two silver haired vampires making their way over to them through the crowd.

"Whoa..." Aido said quietly as the twins came into view. Shuhei was wearing a white suit with a dark purple shirt and black tie, Ayaka was wearing a backless dress with fabrics of varying shades of green and black. Her eyes were decorated with green eye shadow and black eyeliner, her silver hair was half held up in a loose bun with the under layer falling in waves over her shoulders.

"Hey" Ayaka said to him as she pocked his forehead, "put your eyes back in your head."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one here without a date" Shuhei asked as he looked around the room, suddenly wishing that he had followed his sister's advice and found someone to ask after all.

"I did tell you to ask Seiren, didn't I Brother? But nooooo, you thought there would be more people here without dates didn't you?" Ayaka grinned innocently as Shuhei turned to Kain.

"Akatsuki-san, please tell me that you don't have a date either," Shuhei looked almost pleading as Kain ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, actually I'm waiting for Ruka..."

"... I'm going to go and find Seiren."

"What if she already has a date?" Ayaka called after him as Shuhei turned and walked back into the crowd.

"I'll find someone!" Shuhei called back as he disappeared into the sea of people.

"So... You want to dance?" Adio asked Ayaka after half a minute of awkward silence. Ayaka nodded as he took her hand and led her into the crowd. It didn't take her long to prove the fact that she had no idea how to dance at all. Ayaka frowned in frustration, wincing when she accidentally trod on Aido's foot.

"Sorry!" She said exasperatedly as she moved farther away so the she wouldn't stand on his foot again.

"You're just not keeping in time with the music" Aido said as he took her hands and pulled her closer to him. He took one of her hands and placed it on his waist while he held the other one out to the side. "Just follow me and you should be fine." Ayaka blushed as they moved across the room; she wasn't used to being so close to someone else.

"Do you want to go out for a walk? I could take you around the mansion; a lot of it has changed in the last couple of years." Aido hadn't even finished his sentence before Ayaka dragged him away from the dance floor and out of the room.

"Seriously, if you ever make me do something like that again I'll actually throw you out the window. That was so embarrassing!" Ayaka stopped by the tall window and looked out at the night sky which was full of sparkling stars rimming the bright full moon. The light glowed off of her skin turning it almost as silver as her hair.

"Ayaka-chan, it wasn't that bad" Aido reassured her, hoping that his staring wasn't too obvious. "Do you want me to show you around?" Ayaka turned and grinned at him.

"Petal-kun, it's our first date, I can't have you stealing me away to your room so soon now can I?"

"Huh? Wh-wha-what?! N-n-no that's not... I mean... I wasn't..."

"... I was kidding." Ayaka turned bright pink as she turned back to the window, she didn't think that the night could have possible gotten more awkward. "Huh?" Ayaka said as Aido took her shoulders and turned her towards him. She couldn't help but gasp, the kiss was so unexpected that she just stood there unmoving in complete shock.

"Too soon?" Aido asked as he pulled away and looked at her nervously.

"What is?" She replied, he hesitated a moment before smiling and leaning in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved closer; she should have noticed when his eyes started glowing red but she was too distracted. She was a bit confused when he pulled out of the kiss and rested his chin on her shoulder, against her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked shakily as he licked the side of her throat. "Hey!" Ayaka could hear her voice cracking slightly as he pulled her closer to him, pressing further into her neck.

"You smell so good."

The jumble of flashbacks rushed by so fast that Ayaka couldn't separate individuals out, but they all carried the same instinctive message. _"Get him off! Get him off! Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off!"_

"GET OFF!!!" If she had been at a better angle she would have probably broken his jaw, luckily for Aido all that he staggered away with was a bleeding mouth and I very red mark where Ayaka's fist had connected with his jaw.

"What's wrong?" Aido gasped as he spat blood out of his mouth and looked at her, his eyes were full of concern. Ayaka backed away holding her hand against her throat, too confused to think of anything else to do.

"All the same," she said as she started to back around the corner, "it doesn't matter if you're pure bloods or not, YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!!!"

"Ayaka-chan wait!" Aido called as she turned and sprinted around the corner, it didn't take him long to reach were she had been standing but when he looked down the corridor she had completely disappeared. "How the hell?..." Aido said to himself as he began to make his way back to the ballroom, hoping that she had gone straight back there.

"Hanabusa-san? Where's Ayaka?" Aido froze with his hand on the door to the ball room, after what had just happened Shuhei was the last one he wanted to see. Ayaka's twin was looking a lot happier than he had at the beginning of the night, but that happy presence evaporated swiftly when he saw the blood around Aido's mouth. Shuhei's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned and motioned for Aido to follow him. Aido hesitated, Shuhei was more than capable of killing him, and if he believed that his sister had been hurt he would more than happily do it without a second thought. Aido gulped before turning his back on the safety of the ball room and following Shuhei back into the mansion.

Shuhei waited until they were a safe distance from the ball room before he grasped Aido's neck and threw him against the wall. Aido cried out and clawed desperately at his throat, trying to make the stronger vampire let go.

"It's not... Ayaka's blood..." Aido gasped.

"What?" Shuhei snapped as he released his neck, Aido held his throat as he tried to catch his breath, but doing that reminded him of Ayaka, which reminded him of the dangerous situation he was in with both twins. "Where's Ayaka? What happened?"

"She... Ran away from me..."

"Why?" Shuhei's voice was a lot darker than normal, making Aido cringe slightly against the already cracked and dented wall.

"We were kissing" Aido said as he felt his cheeks begin to go pink, this wasn't exactly the kind of conservation that you would have with your girlfriend's over-protective brother, especially if he was more than ready to kill you at any second. "I guess I read the signs wrong, I thought she would be okay with it..." Aido backed into the wall nervously as Shuhei's hands began to glow purple. "I... tried to drink her blood."

There was a crashing sound as chunks of brick and wallpaper went flying across the corridor and smashed into the opposite wall.

"BAKA!" Shuhei snarled before disappearing down the hall, going in search of his sister himself. Aido was shaking visibly as he looked up at the claw marks just above his head, and the pale purple fluid that dripped down from the shattered bricks. He raised his hand and touched his jaw where Ayaka had hit him; suddenly he knew exactly what he had to do.

OOO

The last splinters of the tree settled on the ground. Shuhei stood over the remains of the small tree, gasping angrily, why couldn't he find her?!

"It's not like you to lose your temper like this Shuhei-dono, did something happen?" Shuhei turned sharply in surprise as Daisuke walked out from the shadow of one of the larger trees. He bowed dramatically as he entered the clearing, knowing that it would be more than enough to get Shuhei even more aggravated. "Now there's no need for that," Daisuke said evenly as Shuhei clenched his fists threateningly. "All I did was come out for a nice leisurely walk in the moon light, and the next thing I hear is have the forest being destroyed."

"Enough of your crap" Shuhei said quietly as he started to walk forwards.

"Ooooh scary" Daisuke said with a fake fearful expression on his face, "I'd forgotten that you aren't the talkative type."

"Where's my sister?"

"Huh?" Daisuke replied, looking genuinely confused, "she's at the Aido mansion... Oh, that explains why you're tearing all of the trees apart." Daisuke smirked smugly as another voice rose from the shadows.

"That's an interesting bit of information there little brother; don't worry about looking for Ayaka, I'll go and find her."

"STOP!" Shuhei made to run into the trees after the voice but was stopped as Daisuke darted in front of him.

"Not so fast" he said happily, his smug smile still firmly in place, "I need your help." Daisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a razor sharp knife, he twirled it around his fingers casually as he circled the clearing. "You see, I haven't had a chance to do any practice in ages, I need to make sure that my fighting skills are still up to scratch. Besides..." Shuhei blinked and Daisuke was right in front of him, the blade of the knife aimed directly at his face. "You still owe me for my right eye."

Sparks flew into the air as Daisuke darted back quickly; he switched the knife to his other hand and rotated his wrist carefully, making sure that it wasn't broken.

"You're pretty fast" Shuhei said as he brought his arm down; the moon light shone against the silver edge of the knuckle-blade that he held in his hand, "you're almost as fast as Ayaka. Almost." Daisuke's smirk, which had disappeared after Shuhei blocked him, returned instantly.

"What about you? You're pretty strong, almost as strong as Ragan-sama. Almost." Daisuke jumped to the side as something span past his head, barely missing his ear. Connected to Shuhei's knuckle-blade by a long chain was a small ring with three small blades connected to it, it's size and shape made it a more than affective long range weapon. Daisuke dodged a second attack from the ring and used the opening that it created to dart forwards and lash out with his knife, only to be blocked by the other half of Shuhei's weapon.

"Venom Darter is quite impressive" Daisuke said as he backed away and began to circle again, though he tried to hide it he was starting to become out of breath, unlike Shuhei who had barely had to move from one spot through the whole fight. "Is there something attractive about that spot?" Daisuke asked, trying to find a way to gaud Shuhei into moving.

"I don't see the point in wasting energy by moving if I don't have to." Daisuke frowned angrily; deciding that physical attacks weren't going to work he decided to try using his telepathic abilities. Giving no warning at all he sent a mental attack crashing into the barrier around Shuhei's mind. Shuhei gasped and clutched his head, dropping his weapon and falling to his knees.

"What... the hell?"

"Gone and gotten pretty good at that technique haven't I? You had no time to guard against it at all this time did you?" Daisuke said smugly as he put his knife back in his pocket and strolled up to Shuhei casually, feeling no need for the weapon any longer. "I wonder what memories are all coming back to you right now."

"Don't talk bullshit" Shuhei snapped, "you know exactly what you dragged back up... Gah..." Shuhei fell forwards as he coughed violently and sent blood splattering across the leaf littered floor. Daisuke looked at him in surprise.

"Hmmm, I knew about your little problem but I didn't think that my abilities would be enough to cause an attack. Huh, you learn something new every day I guess." Shuhei snarled as more blood welled up in his mouth, causing him to gag and cough. "Does Ayaka know the truth?"

"About what?" Shuhei spat.

"You know what" Daisuke smirked, "does she know who killed your mother?"

"..."

"Well, I don't think she does, because I really don't see Ayaka-sama as the type who would travel with someone who killed his own family. I wonder how she will react to the news..."

"No!" Shuhei shouted desperately, "don't tell her."

"But she has the right to know doesn't she?" Daisuke said as he knelt down and took Shuhei's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. "I think she has the right to know that Ragan-sama didn't kill your mother."

"Shut up..." Shuhei said weakly as Daisuke forced more painful memories to the surface of his mind.

"You know, my ability is pretty similar to Ragan-sama's, do you know what that means?" Shuhei froze. Daisuke smirked as he added more energy to his attack on Shuhei's mind. He flipped the younger vampire on his back and held him down as he added the next level of his ability to the assault.

Shuhei screamed as all of the memories seemed to become really again, he could feel his arms being ripped apart, claws racking down the side of his face, the same claws stabbing through his chest.

"I won't stop unless you start begging, oh and let's not forget that you have to admit the truth to," Daisuke said sadistically as Shuhei fought against him desperately. "you have to admit that Ragan-sama didn't kill your mother, you did."

"NO!" Shuhei screamed as tears began to roll down his cheeks from both pain and anger.

"Aww, crying is close, but I still won't stop until you beg."

"Actually" Kain said as he lit small fires in the air all around them, "it would be a good idea if you stopped now."

OOO

Ayaka watched the silver lit black water of the stream rushing by, wishing that she could be as care free yet purposefully as the water. She ripped a blade of grass out of the ground and split it with her nail, she watched solemnly as the seeds blew away in the wind. She put her head in her hands and sighed, she couldn't' remember ever being so confused. She didn't want anyone drinking her blood, ever. So why had she almost let him?

"What are you thinking about?" Ayaka was on her feet in an instant, her Venom Moon Scythe out and ready for work just as quickly. Ragan walked out of the trees as if it was something he did every night, he stopped in front of Ayaka, just out of range of her weapon.

"None of your busi..." Ayaka was cut off as a scream ripped through the trees. She stopped for a moment before she realised who the scream belonged to. The blood drained from face and she turned towards the sound, completely forgetting about Ragan. "Shuhei... SHUHEI!!!"

The slight distraction was all that Ragan needed, moments later he had one hand on Ayaka's neck and the other on her back.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me" Ragan said as he ran his nail down the side of her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Ayaka shivered as he leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, "it's not a good idea."

* * *

**Meh, too tired 4 comments, all i got ta say is this *ahem* CLIFFHANGERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or its characters, i only own, Ayaka, Shuhei, Ragan and Daisuke. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Ayaka swung her scythe around viciously, forcing Ragan to jump back, however he wasn't fast enough to avoid the blade tearing through the sleeve of his jacket. He lifted his arm and looked at the torn fabric, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"That was my favourite coat; that wasn't the kind of greeting that I was expecting after you came out here to see me."

"Let him go!" Ayaka shouted, ignoring Ragan's comment as another scream travelled through the trees.

"I'm not sure if I can" Ragan said as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "I never actually gave Daisuke a direct order to fight him, and Daisuke can be incredibly hard to stop if he gets carried away." More screams. "But I might feel more inclined to make him stop if you come with me," Ragan smiled as Shuhei's screams continued to reach them, he walked forwards and grabbed the staff of the scythe, he could feel Ayaka's hands shaking against the cool wood.

"Bastard, let him go!" Ayaka shouted.

"I need an answer from you first" Ragan replied.

"...Fine." Ayaka began to loosen her grip on her weapon when the screams stopped abruptly. "What happened?"

"Not sure" Ragan said as he stepped closer, he quickly glanced away towards the trees as the silence lengthened, "maybe he's dead... Damn it!" Ragan cried as he was forced back again, his time Ayaka had aimed for his stomach, leaving the front of his coat ripped to pieces. "I forgot how fast you are, I should really have thought twice before wearing this coat tonight" Ragan finished talking more to himself than to Ayaka as he looked down sadly at his ruined coat.

Ayaka clenched her teeth angrily as she glared at him hatefully, her hands began to glow green as Ragan returned his attention to her, not alarmed at all.

"You know, you and your brother are pretty unique, most aristocrats have an instinct that prevents them from harming purebloods, but that instinct seems to be completely absent in both of you."

"What's wrong? That scare you?" Ayaka replied.

"Actually" Ragan smiled, "it just makes me want you more." He ducked down as Ayaka swung at his head with her hand, the emeralds embedded into each of the green claws that donned her finger tips glittered in the light as they swiped through the place that Ragan's head had been moments before.

Ragan shouted angrily and reached for the hilt of the sword tied to his waist; seconds later sparks flew as the blades of the two weapons collided. Both vampires pulled back, stopping to see who would move first. Ayaka took the chance to look at the katana like weapon in Ragan's left hand, she had seen the blade too many times before, but its beauty still never failed to amaze her.

Kitsune's silver blade was thinner than an average sword, but the silver edge was supported by the thin golden vines winding around it. The hilt was a dark brown wood wrapped in white and the tsuba was a thin gold oval with three notches taken out of both sides. Underneath the tsuba was a silver ring and from that a golden ribbon threaded with silver beads trailed around Ragan's arm.

"Are you admiring Kitsune again?" Ragan asked as he looked down at the katana fondly, "she's been getting pretty impatient lately; Venom Moon Scythe and Venom Darter are the only weapons that she sees worthy of her work."

"Sorry to have kept her waiting," Ayaka snapped as she brought her scythe around in a wide arc, "if she's so impatient why don't we just get to work?" Her silver hair flew back as she sprang forwards, aiming the curved blade of her scythe at Ragan's head. Ragan caught the scythe with his blade, he twisted the sword so that it was over the top of the scythe and forced the weapon down, pinning it to the ground. Ayaka snarled and swung out with her claws; she cursed in frustration when all she ripped away was more fabric.

"You're a bit eager to get my clothes off aren't you?" Ragan smirked as he counter-attacked.

"Don't flatter yourself" Ayaka replied as she shifted her grip on the scythe to her left hand. Kitsune's silver blade was stained with blood as Ayaka caught the sword in her right hand. Ragan's eyes widened in surprise as she shoved the katana aside and quickly swiped in with her claws, opening a messy wound in his right shoulder.

"Damn!" Ragan shouted as he backed away, Kitsune clattered to the floor as he feel to his knees, clutching his shivering, bleeding arm.

"There's a lot of poison in that wound, it didn't go very deep but the longer I have my claws unsheathed the more poison there is concentrated in the tips," Ayaka informed him, "don't worry, that amount of venom won't kill a pureblood."

"I'm sitting here helpless you know" Ragan hissed as he continued to grasp his wounded shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood running down his arm. "Why are you telling me not to worry when this is the perfect chance for you to kill me?" Ayaka's dark eyes narrowed as Ragan smiled, his pale eyes lighting up happily. "I know why" Ragan grunted and hunched over in pain, letting go of his arm he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"What's that?" Ayaka asked, she gasped in surprise when she saw the purple fluid inside the syringe.

"Antidote" Ragan replied as he stuck the needle in just below the wound, clear liquid seeped out along with the blood as her twins poison left the barrel of the syringe and neutralised her poison already in Ragan's bloodstream. Ragan hissed through his teeth with relief as his wound slowly began to heal.

"How the hell did you get that?" Ayaka asked darkly as she gripped her scythe, aiming the blade at his chest.

"I might tell you later, if you're lucky" Ragan smiled.

The level E vampire appeared out of nowhere; it jumped over Ragan and smashed full speed into Ayaka. She screamed as it crushed her into a tree, she felt the ribs on the left side of her chest snap as the vampire used a strange series of metal rings to pin Ayaka's arm to the tree.

"How dare you!" The woman shrieked in her face, her glowing red eyes mad with anger, "I'll kill you!" The woman stopped and looked down at her chest, stunned. Ragan ripped his hand back through the wound that he had opened in her chest, his eyes blazing as he glared at her scornfully. "R-Ragan... sama..." The woman choked as blood welled up in her throat; she shivered as her body began to turn to dust.

"Who told you to interfere?" Ragan said darkly, the woman reached out and clasped the front of his coat before screaming and crumpling to dust. Ayaka looked down at the pile of dust, shocked by how close she had come to being killed. Ragan bent down and cleaned his hands off on the woman's clothes, Ayaka stiffened when he looked up at her and she realised, she was trapped.

She panicked and swiped out with her free, injured hand as he approached, but he just grasped her wrist and held her arm above her head against the tree, she bit her lip as the movement jolted her ribs and reminded her of her slashed hand, she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of her crying out.

"I told them all not to interfere" Ragan said as he came closer, "some of them just don't listen." His tongue flicked out as a drop of her blood from her hand dripped down onto his lips, he pulled her arm back down and held her hand to his mouth.

"Don't" Ayaka hissed despite herself as he licked the blood off of her hand.

"Do you want to know why you didn't kill me as soon as I was on my knees?" Ragan rested his forehead against hers, looking straight into her pitch black eyes. "It's because I love you, and the reason that you wouldn't kill me is because you want me just as much as I want you... Your lip's bleeding," Ragan added before she could reply. Ayaka pressed her lips tight shut as he licked the blood off of her chin and up to her lips.

Growing frustrated Ragan pressed his hand against her broken ribs, Ayaka gasped quietly, which was all that Ragan needed. Ayaka froze when he forced his tongue into her mouth, he crushed himself against her, pinning her arm beneath him so that she couldn't push him away.

"Bastard" Ayaka croaked when he broke off the kiss, "let me go."

"No" Ragan said as he moved his hands down to her waist and rested his mouth against her neck, "not again" he breathed in her ear. He lifted his hand to her trapped arm and broke off the rings pinning it to the tree, Ayaka tried to strike out but like her other arm, her left arm was still trapped against his body.

"GET... off..." Ayaka finished weakly as his fangs sank into her neck, seconds later he pushed away as if he had been stung. Ayaka sank to her knees, her legs no longer enough to support her.

"That Aido kid?" Ragan's white eyes were glowing with rage as he turned to walk back into the trees.

"Wai-"

"Ayaka?" Aido walked out of the trees cautiously, the colour drained from his face and his hands shook angrily as he looked from Ayaka to Ragan.

"Who are you?" Aido asked Ragan as he walked over to Ayaka, standing over her protectively.

"Get away from her" Ragan said coldly, the deathly threat in his voice and eyes making Ayaka cringe.

"Petal-kun!" Ayaka gasped, "run!"

"I won't leave you here" he replied.

"You can't fight Ragan! He's a pure blood! RUN!"

"A pureblood...?" Aido cried out as Ragan sent him crashing into a tree across the clearing. Ayaka shivered as Ragan put his cold hand on her back and licked traces of the blood from her neck.

"Just stay here a moment Ayaka, he can't fight me, aristocrats have instincts that stop them fighting purebloods, this won't take long."

"Bastard" Ayaka snarled at him as the power that he had gained over her from drinking her blood paralyzed her limbs. Ragan ducked down as shards of ice went shooting high over his head, Aido ran towards them, a blade of ice fused on his arm. He swung wildly at Ragan, aiming to drive him back rather than cause damage.

"Really?" Ragan said as he grabbed Aido's arm and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear; "she's mine, she doesn't love you. I'm going to teach you a lesson about what happens if you try and take what's mine."

"She's not yours," Aido replied, his voice shaking with anger, "or mine, or anyone's."

"Don't bullshit me!" Ragan snarled viciously, "I drank her blood! I saw what you wanted!" Aido gagged as Ragan drove his fist powerfully into the smaller vampire's stomach; Ragan lifted him up and threw him back against the tree, smiling sadistically as he heard a satisfying crunching sound and a scream of pain as the bones in Aido's arm shattered.

Ragan reached down and picked up Kitsune. He walked casually up to Aido, who was lying on his back and clutching his mangled arm.

"Pathetic" Ragan sneered, "you should be ashamed, thinking that she would have you if you can't even protect her."

"Shut... Up... Bast...ard..." Aido gasped in reply. Ragan growled and aimed Kitsune's blade over Aido's injured shoulder. He leered down at the terrified vampire as he struck. Aido shrieked in agony as the blade ripped through flesh and bone and impaled through the ground beneath him, and Ragan smashed his foot down on Aido's shattered arm.

"Let me make sure that this is straight in your head before I kill you. I want her and she wants me, she was only using you, you mean nothing to her," Aido's blue eyes looked up defiantly as he held the pureblood's white gaze.

"You're... insane that's... completely the... wrong way around..." Ragan twisted the blade savagely and ripped it out, tearing another scream from Aido's throat.

"DIE!!!"

"NO!!!" Kitsune's silver blade stopped millimetres from Ayaka's chest; tears were rolling down her cheeks in floods as she stared up at Ragan pleadingly. "Please, leave him alone please..."

"I told you to stay over there" Ragan said darkly as he lowered the katana away from her and aimed it over her shoulder at Aido's head.

"You didn't drink enough to make me completely obey you" Ayaka replied as she moved so that she was completely blocking Aido from harm.

"Ayaka..."

"It's ok Petal-kun" Ayaka reassured him as she reach back and grasped his hand, "I'm here."

"Don't call him that!!!" Ragan snarled as he waved the sword in her face, "come with me, now!" Ayaka's face twitched as she struggled against the weak hold that he had over her, Ragan snarled and knelt down beside her. Aido cried out as the pureblood smirked at him and leaned forwards to bite her again.

Ragan stopped with his fangs barely brushing Ayaka's neck, the blade pressed against his throat stopping him from advancing any further.

"This is none of your business Kuran" Ragan hissed viciously as her glared up at the dark haired pureblood standing over him.

"It wasn't," Kaname said as he turned the blade of the katana that he had borrowed off of Ichijo, who was standing behind him with Ruka, causing beads of blood to seep onto the blade. "Not until you attacked Aido at least."

"You're a typical example of our species Kuran" Ragan laughed, "you were perfectly happy for me to do what I liked with Ayaka, but the second I started threatening one of your pawns you got all high and mighty, typical!" Ragan pressed against Ayaka's broken ribs again, making her cry out before he pushed away and fled into the trees, Kaname, Ichijo and Ruka in close pursuit.

Ayaka stayed sitting where she was, shaking uncontrollably as she grasped Aido's hand tightly, not wanting to let go for anything.

"Ayaka... I'm... Sorry..."

"Hey," Ayaka said gently as she turned and pushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face, "don't worry, it's all forgotten." Aido smiled; Ayaka tried not to look at his mangled arm, not to mention the wounds to his stomach and chest.

"Hanabusa?" Ayaka's breath caught in her throat when she saw Kain come running out of the trees, she should have known that he would be there to. Aido tried to talk; suddenly his whole body seized up and he screamed, a lot of the pain from the fight had been blocked by adrenaline, now it all came crashing down on him. Tears ran down his face as he crushed Ayaka's hand in his grip, Ayaka didn't care.

Before she stopped to think about it she took her injured hand, which was still bleeding, and held it over Aido's mouth, letting the blood drip onto his lips. Moving faster than she had thought he could, Aido threw himself forwards and pinned her against the tree. His eyes blazed red as the new found strength left him as quickly as it had come and he slumped against her, whimpering from the pain of the sudden movement. Ayaka took his chin in her hand and moved his mouth up to her neck.

"Don't die" Ayaka told him as she felt him hesitate, his gasping breath warm against her neck, "take it all if you have to I don't care, just, don't die." Ayaka knew that she was shaking with terror but she put her hand on the back of Aido's head, preventing him from pulling back.

Ayaka hissed when he finally bit her neck, she relaxed into him as she felt the blood leaving her body and entering his, healing him. It didn't feel like when Ragan had drunk from her, she had wanted this, and it felt good knowing that. He was breathing more evenly when he stopped and tried to push himself off of her. His eyes were their normal blue colour again as they both looked at each other and smiled.

There was a flash of fire and a roar of frustration from behind them, looking up they saw Kain anxiously trying to calm a furious Shuhei.

"Out my way Akatsuki!" Shuhei's eyes were alive with red fire as he glared into the trees where Ragan had fled, "I'm gunna kill him!!!"

"Calm down" Kain said desperately, wisely keeping out of range of Shuhei's poisonous purple claws. "Listen Shuhei, there's no point in trying to go after him now, you'll never catch up, he's long gone!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE WA..." She wasn't sure how she did it, but some how Ayaka managed to crawl out away from Aido, stagger to her feet and reach her brother, throwing her arms around him as her legs lost strength again. Shuhei held her as he lowered her to the ground, her body shock with racking sobs as she clung to his jacket.

"I thought you were dead" She said as he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"You think I'd die that easily?" He asked as she lost consciousness. He smiled and held her close; he didn't want to come so close to losing her again, he would make sure she stayed safe.

"Let's go back" Kain said as he picked up Aido, who had also lost consciousness, "the sooner we get them healed the better. You can hunt him for whatever your reasons are later." Shuhei nodded in agreement, casting one dark look back at the trees before turning and following Kain back to the safety and sanity of the house.

* * *

**Yay starting to get into teh darker romancy aspect that i want for this story, pretty happy with this one, to tired to write anything else here lol**

**oh except "Kitsune" means fow, for any1 who didn't already no Note: Kitsune is going to be the only weapon in this story with a japanese name.**

**plz review!!!! **


End file.
